efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 50
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #49 |nex= FSC #51|image = }} Welcome/Bien Venue at FSC ANNIVERSARY 50 edition show. The Host City The host city for the 50th edition of FSC is Paris. Paris is the capital and most populous city of France. It has an area of 105 square kilometres and a population of 2,229,621 in 2013 within its administrative limits. The city is both a commune and department and forms the centre and headquarters of the Île-de-France, or Paris Region. Paris has many important cultural institutions: its Louvre museum is the most visited in the world; its Musée d'Orsay is noted for its collection of French Impressionist art, and its Pompidou-center Musée National d'Art Moderne has the largest collection of modern and contemporary art in Europe. The central area of the city along the Seine River is classified as a UNESCO Heritage Site and includes many notable monuments, including Notre Dame Cathedral, the Sainte-Chapelle, the former Universal Exposition Grand Palais, Petit Palais and Eiffel Tower, and the Basilica of Sacré-Cœur in Montmartre. In 2015, Paris received 22.2 million visitors, making it one of the world's top tourist destinations. The centre of Paris contains the most visited monuments in the city, including the Notre Dame Cathedral and the Louvre as well as the Sainte-Chapelle; Les Invalides, where the tomb of Napoleon is located, and the Eiffel Tower are located on the Left Bank south-west of the centre. The banks of the Seine from the Pont de Sully to the Pont d'Iéna have been listed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site since 1991. Other landmarks are laid out east to west along the historical axis of Paris, which runs from the Louvre through the Tuileries Garden, the Luxor Column in the Place de la Concorde, and the Arc de Triomphe, to the Grande Arche of La Défense. Several other much-visited landmarks are located in the suburbs of the city; the Basilica of St Denis, in Seine-Saint-Denis, is the birthplace of the Gothic style of architecture and the royal necropolis of French kings and queens. The Paris region hosts three other UNESCO Heritage sites: the Palace of Versailles in the west, the Palace of Fontainebleau in the south, and the medieval fairs site of Provins in the east. The venue Our host venue is Le Grand Palais. The Grand Palais des Champs-Élysées, commonly known as the Grand Palais (English: Great Palace), is a large historic site, exhibition hall and museum complex located at the Champs-Élysées in the 8th arrondissement of Paris, France. Construction of the Grand Palais began in 1897 following the demolition of the Palais de l'Industrie (Palace of Industry) as part of the preparation works for the Universal Exposition of 1900, which also included the creation of the adjacent Petit Palais and Pont Alexandre III. The structure was built in the style of Beaux-Arts architecture as taught by the École des Beaux-Arts of Paris. The building reflects the movement's taste for ornate decoration through its stone facades, the formality of its floor planning and the use of techniques that were innovative at the time, such as its glass vault, its structure made of iron and light steel framing, and its use of reinforced concrete. The Hosts Yodelice, french singer. Maxime Rodolphe Nouchy better known by Maxim Nucci and as Yodelice (born 23 February 1979 Créteil) is a French singer-songwriter who performs in English. He has released five albums so far: "Maxim Nucci" (2006), Tree of Life (2009), Cardioid (2010), "Square Eyes" (2013) and "Like a Million Dreams" (2014). The songs belong to folk, rock and pop music. He is also known for his acting performance in Guillaume Canet's film Les Petits Mouchoirs with Marion Cotillard in 2010. Yodelice was awarded the best new artist prize during the 2010 Victoires de la Musique. Camille, also a french singer. Camille was born and raised in Paris, France. As a teenager, she studied ballet and developed an interest in bossa nova music and American stage musicals. She attended the prestigious Lycée International de Saint Germain-en-Laye, where she obtained her baccalaureate in literature. Thanks to her mother being an English teacher, Camille speaks English fluently as well as her native French. She performed her first original song "Un Homme Déserté" at the age of sixteen while attending a wedding. In early 2002, Camille signed a recording contract with Virgin Records. She released her first studio album Le Sac des Filles. In 2004, she began working with Marc Collin and his band Nouvelle Vague, which incorporates new wave and bossa nova music. She contributed vocals to the songs "Too Drunk to Fuck", "In a Manner of Speaking", "The Guns of Brixton", and "Making Plans for Nigel" on their first album. In 2005, she released the album Le Fil, which was produced in collaboration with English producer MaJiKer. Camille's album Music Hole was released on 7 April 2008, again produced in collaboration with MaJiKer. Music Hole was recorded and mixed by Valgeir Sigurdsson. The first single from the album, "Gospel with No Lord", was released for online download on 11 February 2008, along with another new song from the album entitled "Money Note". The Show The Results The Winner Marc Dupre - Nous Sommes Les Memes